


Tap

by AltenVantas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Partes mutiladas do corpo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele caminhava pelo labirinto de estantes, todas igualmente distantes em uma sala perfeitamente equidistante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



_Tap._

O som ecoou pela sala de paredes equidistantes, seu formato visto de cima era de um losango perfeito, esse era um dos motivos de comprá-la. Algo como uma piada pessoal, ou coisa do tipo, ninguém poderia dizer a verdade e o ruivo com toda a certeza não iria dizer. Não havia paredes, não havia qualquer tipo de móvel além de várias e várias estantes igualmente separadas pela mesma distância. Assim como as paredes ao seu redor, as estantes eram brancas; a única diferença era o teto do imóvel este era pintado de um rosa muito parecido com sua principal técnica.

_Tap_

Em suas unhas bem pintadas jazia um pote, não era muito maior do à própria, embora fosse longo e cilíndrico só não caia devido a incrível capacidade do homem de se equilibrar. Mesmo em cima se saltos finos que deixava sua altura, já considerável ainda maior e mais assustador. Como se o seu sorriso e seu olhar solar não fosse o suficiente para causar tal impacto. Caminhava com arrogância enquanto estourava um chiclete que mascava com incrível deleite indo para um local que só o ruivo poderia encontrar naquele labirinto de estantes iguais, paredes iguais e todos equidistantes.

_Tap_

O reflexo do ruivo era vistos em vários potes diferentes, deixando disforme sua aparência exótica e única. Daquela fez usava roupas normais quando não estava em público. Uma blusa que deixava uma parte da sua barriga a mostra, uma calça que torneava as suas pernas tão bem esculpidas; roupa tipicamente femininas em um corpo masculino, o contraste era chamativo por si só. Hisoka gostava disso, tanto quando gostava de seus tesouros, de seus pequenos objetos colecionados durante a sua vida. Tanto quanto gostava de sua nova distração recém-adquirida com no local mais improvável possível.

_Tap_

Contudo ele tinha que eliminar o seu interesse anterior, como era de costume, tinha o péssimo habito de se entediar com aqueles que não eram compatíveis com suas expectativas. Essa mulher foi um caso, ela era bela e determinada, ficou terrivelmente triste quando a quebrou como uma boneca de trapos velha e sem valor. Ao menos o sexo havia isso exemplar, como poucas mulheres havia conseguido deixá-lo tão excitado e ao mesmo tempo tão másculo. Talvez o seu novo interesse lhe deixasse como verdadeiramente era, despertasse o seu lado feminino, ao menos já lhe deixara excitado. Um começo.

_Tap_

O homem depositou o objeto com carinho na estante, antes de virar-se para sair sem ao menos olhar para trás. Deixado com os outros, estava um pequeno feto flutuando no vidro, sua placenta e o seu cordão umbilical flutuava perdido, parado no tempo. Ao seu lado estava um par de olhos azuis como gelo, que por um minuto virou-se para contemplar o recém-chegado. Não havia solidariedade naqueles olhos, não havia calor. Só duas orbes desprovidas de qualquer sentimento e como tal logo virou-se para o outro lado.


End file.
